


The Child of the Blood God

by Systematically_Crying



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Abandonment, Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Centaur Moobloom Tubbo, Child Abandonment, Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Systematically_Crying/pseuds/Systematically_Crying
Summary: What happens when Jschlatt leaves Tubbo in a fairy forest, where the Blood God resides with his accompaniment? Will the god kill the odd infant or protect it with his life?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Dona Schlatt, more often known as Jschlatt was a simple man with short and curled brown hair that kept a reddish hue. His eyes were a striking yellow with pupils like a ram’s, though it fit with the large ram horns growing from the sides of his head. He was an alcoholic, a smoker, and a single father all at once. Everything was overwhelming to him, and now he was on the way to eviction. He had received the notice about three weeks ago and he was at his wit's end, dealing with a two-year-old toddler who was barely contained by an assortment of furniture arranged like a box.

Schlatt was stood in the kitchen, eviction notice in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other. He had nearly worked himself to death and yet the money was barely enough to keep his addiction, let alone the apartment and food and so on. Ideas were running through his head at a million miles an hour as he tried desperately to figure a solution, so he didn’t end up homeless with a half-cow child. 

You see, the child was born by a nature spirit that Schlatt had an interesting night with, so the child was a centaur of sorts, with the lower body of a moobloom, a yellow and white speckled cow with dandelions growing from its spine, and the upper body of a normal boy save for his baby blue eyes with pupils much like his fathers.   
Schlatt was met with a decision, keep the house or keep the boy, and he was absolutely crippled by this choice. He loved his son, but his drinking meant more to him, at least that’s what he was thinking in his current drunken state. He was broken, with no choices left in front of him, he prepared to tell the child what was happening, when an idea presented itself to the drunk; leave his son Toby in the fae woods that was an hour walk away. Quickly he grabbed the child’s blanket and plush bee, then moved the furniture away so the boy would be able to leave his little box of containment and swiftly the boy stood and scurried out of the makeshift playpen. 

“Toby,” Schlatt slurred at the child, “Take bee and your blanket. We’re going on a walk, a long walk.” His voice was low and gruff, but he tried his best not to sound angry at the boy. He helped the child tie the blanket around his torso in a way that resembled a cape across the cow half of his small body. With that the two walked out of the scummy apartment, hand in hand, to head towards the far-off forest.  
It took an hour and a half of walking, but eventually, they got to the forest in one piece, but Toby was whining and complaining, understandably so he was only a child and had just walked a very long way, but it was driving Schlatt up a wall, so he was on edge more than usual. “Alright, Toby, we are here. Go into the woods and pick some flowers for me, okay?” Schlatt said with a rather sharp tone, but Toby pretended not to notice as he walked into the tree line to find some flowers, bee plush in hand. “Dad’s going for a walk. Stay in the woods, do not leave the woods, Toby. I’ll see you later.” Poor Toby didn’t know those were the last words he would ever hear from his father.


	2. The Boy in the Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when our sleeping boy is brought to the Blood God himself? How will the god's right-hand man react?

It took Toby until nightfall to realize his father wouldn’t be returning, and the boy began to wander around the thickets of the forest a bit more. He took careful steps, very nervous about the noises around him all of which were so unfamiliar to him. His own hooves hitting the moss and grass scared him enough, but the call of an owl sent him running, adrenaline flowing in his small veins as he desperately pressed forward, clutching his bee plush which he hugged to his chest so it didn’t get lost or taken from him.

The boy ran and ran until he couldn’t anymore, and exhaustion consumed him. A branch snagged on his blanket and he fell to the forest floor, lying down to sob. Toby tugged his blanket out of the brush and curled up there at the base of a tree, crying himself to sleep with a grip like death on the stuffed bee that reeked of cigarettes and whiskey, his last sense of familiarity.

It so happened, however, that as the child slept the fae began to wake and stir. Nymphs crawled out of lakes and trees and ponds, while gnomes and goblins emerged from the caves and dirt. The smaller fae, like fairies, came from their homes in the leaves, and gods began to wake too. The protector of this forest was the Blood God, Technoblade. He was often if not constantly accompanied by his old friend, Philza, who was an avian-esk being with large wings of silver, soft blonde hair and a kind smile. The Blood God himself was a creature of both beauty and monstrosity, his face was like a boar, with large tusks from his mouth, his body was muscular and larger than imaginable. He stood seven feet tall at least and he clothed himself in the robes of a monarch and numerous amounts of gold jewelry that beautifully complimented the scars that littered his entire body, however, this was not the only form that Technoblade showed, even if it was the common one. He was much more comfortable in his human-esk form, which was that of a tall male, thin but not scrawny, with long pink hair, the same red robes to adorn himself in but slightly less jewelry and scars, his ears were pointed much like an elf’s, and his magnificence was not beheld by many beings.

Mobs such as zombies and creepers rarely showed their faces in this forest, however, endermen were happy and quite common. It was, in fact, and enderman that found the sweet sleeping centaur in the bushes in the wee hours of the night, and who notified the god’s closest friend of the intruder in the forest. The endermen reported directly to Ranboo, a half enderman half ghast deity who kept a gentle reign as more of caretaker than a ruler. The enderman who found the sleeping centaur approached the deity with caution, speaking in his native tongue to Ranboo. “⌇⟟⍀⟒! ⏁⊑⟒⍀⟒ ⟟⌇ ⏃ ⌇⏁⍀⏃⋏☌⟒⍀ ⟟⋏ ⏁⊑⟒ ⍙⍜⍜⎅⌇, ⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⌇⊑⍜⎍⌰⎅ ⏚⟒ ⎅⍜⋏⟒?” "A stranger? I’ll get Technoblade, he will know what to do.” 

It took a few minutes but eventually the enderman was leading two gods to the place in the forest where the small stranger was spotted earlier in the night. Three sets of eyes laid on the small sleeping toddler, snuggled under a bush and wrapped in only a thin blanket. “Ranboo, get Philza for me. Edward, you may go.” The words barely left the Blood God’s mouth when the tiny creature in the bushes began to stir and wake due to the voices around him. Technoblade let out a quiet ‘heh’ noise as the toddler shuffled and slowly sat up, clinging to his stuffed bee with the same death-grip as before.


End file.
